


Five Orgasms

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy didn't want to die a virgin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Orgasms

Nancy had wanted to save her first time for her wedding night but now she faced the very real possibility of dying a virgin. Which she didn’t want to do. She really wanted to know what it was like to be with a man. She chose Dean. Dean was coarse and rough, with a very bad attitude. The kind of man Nancy avoided. But in this hellish situation, she saw compassion in his eyes as he checked on her and the others. She felt the callouses on his hands when he touched her, the roughness making her shiver. 

The first time she came, Dean had his fingers buried inside her, thrusting deeply as he kissed her. Her jeans were undone with the palm of his hand warm against her mound as he caught her cries in his mouth. For all his hardness, Nancy found a gentle and caring lover in Dean. He took his time, letting her set the pace. 

The second time she was finally naked with Dean down to his underwear. He had her knees hooked over his shoulders as he ate her out. Nancy shuddered, making sounds she barely recognized as coming from her. Dean’s eyes met hers as he licked and sucked her, her wetness coating his face. 

Her third orgasm came from the feel of his cock moving inside her, taking her virginity. He was gentle and careful, easing into her slowly. Nancy had moaned at the sensation of being filled and stretched by a cock for the first time. Her fingers hadn’t really prepared her for this moment. 

The fourth flowed from her third orgasm as Dean rocked into her. He coaxed out her pleasure, sending her even higher as he left her crying out, her legs clamping tight around his hips. 

The fifth orgasm wasn’t hers but Dean’s. She’d been coming down from her own as he groaned, his hips stuttering agasint hers. Nancy watched the way his face contorted as he came. She’d stroked her hands down his back, loving the feel of him shuddering against her. 

Even if she lived through this craziness, she knew she wouldn’t regret this. Not when Dean had been such a considerate lover.


End file.
